The Abuse Victim
by georgiagreenway2912
Summary: After Katniss' dad dies when she is seven years old, her mother expects her to be able to provide for herself and her mother. After an incident between the two, what will happen to Katniss? What will happen when she is adopted by an extremely kind family?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

If you weren't reading this story when I was updating with my other profile, 1twang1, you don't have to read this. I would appreciate those who were reading my story with my old user to read this.

The reason I haven't been updating was because I didn't have a working computer to use to do that. But since then, everything went a bit done hill. Since then j have been diagnosed with anxiety, depression and I am bipolar. This really knocked down my confidence and I couldn't act like I did before. My family has been a huge support through this. I've had to stay after school to catch up when my levels started to drop because they were worried about my GCSEs. They also began keeping me inside during break and lunch because I developed claustrophobia and would have more panic attacks due to my anxiety. When I was at home, I would shut myself away in my room and becam very anti-social. Eventually, some of my confidence grew back and I have been able to get through the school day with out any trouble. My levels have gone up by a huge amount and I have somehow gotten the second highest score in my maths exam in the whole year, which my family is extremly proud of.

I've taken a huge leap of faith telling everyone about this and I am nervous just typing this. But I think it is helping me by writing this and setting it free into the world and outside of my family and close circle of friends. Since people found out that I am bipolar they seemed to keep their distance from me, which resulted in me becoming more depressed than I already was. But eventually they sort of realised that I wasn't going to kill them or something and we grew close again. Fortunately, I haven't tried anything that would harm me even though sometimes I really wanted to. I know I'm never going to be the same person I was before but I am trying to get to the closest thing to that.

This is why I haven't been updating but I will try and carry on with writing from now on. I have been getting better and think that sharing this will help get some of the weight that seems to be constantly on my chest. Please enjoy this story and any that I will add. Just please don't be too harsh with the comments. Just give me critical points and things I need to improve on, as well as some nice things :).

I hope you now understand why I haven't updated in ages. Please enjoy what I'm writing.

From,

1twang1 xx


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thing is my first ever fanfiction! I am English so I might spell things different to how you might spell things. Also I am only 12 and am crap at English and spelling, so that is my excuse if I have spelt things wrong.**

**Chapter 1**

An hour walk away, a small stream trickles over the algae covered pebbles. The water spills over the sides of its banks; the soft mud drinking up the liquid thirstily. Tall willows hold onto their leaves tightly, trying to stop the suttle breeze from carrying them away. The old oak stands tall above the other trees, looking down on them. Thin rays of sunlight squeeze through the thick canopy above, dancing on the shallow blue water.

A thin path to the side is engulfed with darkness. Light drips in through the tiny cracks in the arch of sycamores – creating an archway into nature. A young mockingjay perches on a low branch and trills out its tune. Newly grown saplings entwine with each other, as grey fluffy squirrels scurry along their branches. Blue-tits and wagtails land on the dry brown leaves, causing them to crunch under their light tread.

Then, the birds take flight, rodents begin to scurry and the breeze begins to pick up. The crunch of a foot with a heavy tread causes silence to creep in. A deafening silence. The natural noises of the forest begin again, as the dark figure of a young girl steps silently into the soft light of the clearing...


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

Chapter 2

Katniss POV

I slump down onto the slippery rocks. I have dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep. Bruises cascade up and down my arms and legs, along with a perfect black eye on my left eye. I feel so small, and I guess I am for an eight year old, so I just sit there hugging my knees. I feel a single tear slide down my cheek and don't even bother to wipe it away. Soon my body racks with sobs. I stare at my bow and arrows, wrap myself up tighter in my father's hunting jacket and try to remember everything about my father. I want to know why he had to leave me. Why I am all alone with my witch of a mother. Why no-one will help me.

A crack of thunder awakens me from my stooper. Quickly, I start to search for game before this small trickle of rain turns into a full out storm. But I have no such luck. As the rain begins to soak me to the bone, I trudge along through the woods; an empty game bag banging against my hip.

Keeping my head down, I silently make my way to my "house". I ignore the stares that I am given as I walk through the town and make my way towards the Seam.

As quietly as possible, I enter the house. Only to find that my efforts have failed me and am greeted by my mother. I don't say anything and just look up at her. I watch as her eyes train on my empty game bag. I watch as her face turns red with anger. I watch as her hand makes contact with my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay then! Here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it! Sorry they are a bit short. I've written a few chapters before and didn't realise how short they were until now!

Chapter 3

Katinss POV

SLAP! The sound of my mother's hand startles me, even though I had expected it. My mother had hit me ever since my father was blown to bit in a mining accident, 1 year ago, when I was seven. Since then my mother has expected me to hunt and proving for the both of us.

"KATNISS! How dare you! Come in through that door with no food for us! What are we going to eat?!" my mother screeches at me.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-sor-r-ry. I-I-I-I c-c-c-coul-"I was cut off by my mother punching me in the face.

"I don't care what you could or couldn't do!" she stomps on my ankle and I scream in pain. "You had one job!" a kick to the ribs "One job and you could even do that!" she turns around and grabs a knife. She throws it at me and it creates a huge gash up my forehead. I can feel the blood rushing out and sliding down my face. "This is the third time this week you have come home empty handed!" By now I am shaking in fear and pain.

"My mother starts punching every part of my body wildly. After about 10 minutes of this, she pulls me up to my feet by my hair, causing me to yelp in pain and more tears to fall down my face. Searing pain shoots through my ankle.

"GET OUT!" my mother screams in my face, her face only centimetres away."GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK AGAIN!"

With that she shoves me out the door and slam it shut. I try my best to run, but my ankle won't allow it. So I limp; I limp as fast as I can away from that hell hole.

Somehow I get into town, but I don't stop. Then my bad foot catches on the curb. I yelp in pain and lose my balance. I hit my head hard on the pavement and my mind begins to go fuzzy.

The last thing I can remember is hearing the twinkling of bells and seeing a small blonde boy covered in flour. Then I succumbed to darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not sure if anyone is actually reading this but I am still going to update as often as I can. I know at least one person is reading because I got one review. Even if no one is reading this I am still going to add to it because it is helping with my typing/writing/spelling skills. I hope you are enjoying this story so far if you are reading this.

Chapter 4

Peeta POV

As I was putting the last of the bread in the oven, I heard a yelp of pain and a loud clatter from outside the bakery. Without thinking, I called for my mother and father then ran outside into the rain, not even realising that I was covered in flour. It was pouring buckets outside and I was soaked instantly.

As I scanned the area for evidence of what happened, I saw Katniss lying on the floor, unconscious. I knew her from school, but we had never talked and weren't friends. Without a second thought, I walked over to her limp body and picked her up. I couldn't stop thinking how light she was. Even though I was strong for an 8 year old from working in a bakery since I was 5, I couldn't stop thinking that it was too easy to pick up this small, defeated eight year old girl.

When I returned back into the warmth and light o the bakery, I heard my parents gasp in horror. As I lay Katniss on the sofa and took a step back, I understood their reactions. She was badly beaten and hurt. The parts of her arms and legs that weren't covered by clothing were covered in black, blue, purple and even yellowy-green bruises. There was a huge gash on her forehead going from her right eyebrow up to her hairline and a black eye on her left eye. I could already tell that her left ankle was broken by the way it hung lifelessly off the edge of the sofa at an odd angle.

On top of that she was soaked to the bone and had no clothes to change into. She was at risk of getting severely sick, and that wasn't good for District 12.i couldn't stop wandering what had happened to her. I could tell that was what my parents were thinking as well even though no one had actually said it.

We all just stared at her, trying to conjure up a possible situation that lead to her ending up with those injury's and being in our presence. As we stared at her, she began to stir. In her sleep she moved some of her damp hair out of the way, revealing a huge purple lump by her temple. Add that to her list of .

Soon her eyelids began to flutter open, revealing her amazing steely grey eyes. She blinked at us, clearly confused. We just stayed there for a while, our sapphire blue eyes staring into her grey, almost silver, eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

So then! Here's chapter 5!

Chapter 5

Katniss POV

"Where am I?" I blurted out, feeling uncomfortable at the three blondes staring at me for so long.

"You're in the Mellarks Bakery." Said Mrs Mellark, giving her a sympathetic look. "May I ask how you hurt yourself so badly?"

"I-I-I fell" I stuttered out. I didn't know how they would react if I told them about my mother. Would they throw me out? Send me back to her? Send me to the community home? I didn't know and I didn't want to find out.

When I looked up at them, they all stared down at me in disbelief. I guess I was never a good liar and they had caught me out.

"Are you sure? It doesn't look that way." Mr Mellark commented. All this time, I could see Peeta just staring at me, not saying a word. I began to feel tears prick the back of my eyes.

"No." I whispered, hardly audible.

"Did someone do this to you?" asked Mrs Mellark. I just nodded and let the tears roll down my cheeks. I tried to stop them but it didn't work. "Who? Was it someone from school or a stranger?" I shoot my head, not trusting my voice. "Was it someone from home?" I only nodded my head in response.

Silence took over once again. They knew. They knew what was happening.

As I drifted back into unconsciousness, I couldn't help but notice the looks of pity and sympathy that they were giving me.

They knew my father died in the mines a year ago. They knew I had no other siblings. They knew that I only lived with my mother. They knew that my mother was abusing me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to whoever is reading this for reading this. I am going to try and do some longer chapters because they are all quite short so far.**

**Chapter 6**

**Mrs Mellark POV**

"Peeta, why don't you go get cleaned up and go to bed? It's getting late." I told my son.

"Okay, mum." He replied. With that he scurried up the stairs and headed to his room.

My husband and I walked into the kitchen and decided to have a cup of tea each. We sat there in a comfortable silence, whilst we thought about our day.

"What are we going to do? We can't send her back! Her mother could kill her!" Barney exclaimed, clearly angry that anyone could beat their child.

I stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about our options. We could send her back-but that would be like sending her to her death sentence. We could send her to the community home-but that could be just as bad. Then I had an amazing idea. Give her a better home.

"Why don't we take her in? Give her a better home. We have enough space and money and food. Also Peeta would have a sibling to play with. I've seen how lonely he gets sometimes. And I can't conceive anymore. It would work out for everyone." I say, stating some of the obvious thing that is benefitted.

"That's a great idea, Cathy! I always wanted a bigger family, especially a daughter!" Barney shouted, clearly not being able to control his volume.

"I know, I know. You've told me quite a few times now. But keep your voice down, there are children sleeping in this house."

"Sorry, I am just so happy and excited! But what are we going to do about her mother?"

"Let's just talk to Katniss first. Find out what happened, how she got here, how she ended up with all those injuries, before we do anything drastic."

"Sounds great! So wha-"his sentence was cut off by a small defeated whimper coming from the other room.

Slowly, we stood up to find out where the noise had come from. As we got closer to the source of the sound, the whimper turned into a full out, blood-curdling scream. A girls' scream. I knew it was Katniss.

"NO! PLEASE! NO STOP! PLEASE STOP! IM SORRY! DONT HURT ME! PLEASE! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Katniss screamed out in her sleep. She continued to scream and wouldn't stop. The screams sounded so scared, I couldn't stop myself from running into the other room, right on my husband's heels.

Barney ran straight into the front room, I had never seen him move so fast. When I came into the room, Katniss was on the floor, thrashing around like crazy in her blanket. Her body was covered in a sheen of sweat and she didn't stop screaming. On top of that her body was shaking violently. I had only ever seen this once before, when I was working in the hospital. She was having a night terror.

Barney had made her way to her, completely ignoring the fact that he was getting punched and kicked everywhere by this tiny child. He scooped her up in his arms and whispering soothingly in her ear as I rubbed her back to try and comfort her.

"Ssssshhhhhh, it's okay. No-one's going to hurt you here. Your safe." He kept whispering thing into her ear. Soon the thrashing stopped, her screams died down and turned into sobs. However her body didn't stop trembling.

After a minute or two, she realised where she was again. Cautiously, she wrapped her skinny arms around Barney's waist and snuggled into his chest, where she continued to cry.

As I got up off the floor, I realised something. I hoped this didn't happen often. Otherwise, helping this young girl got a whole lot harder. Especially if her mother has scared her for life.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is my new chapter! Hope you like it! I'm sorry I took a while to upload this. I am really busy with school and have tonnes of homework to do. I will still try to update this story as often as I can. Things got busy this week with detentions and bonfire night and homework. But now it's the weekend, I'm going to try and update as many as I can! **

**Chapter 7**

**Katniss POV**

"Sshhh. You're okay. No-one is going to hurt you." Mr Mellark kept whispering in my ear until I finally stopped crying.

I felt embarrassed. I don't normally cry in front of people like I just did. I would always do it when I was out in the forest. Out where no-one could hear or see me.

When I calmed down, I tried to walk back to the sofa, but failed. Pain shot through my ankle and I felt light headed. I was also tired seeing as I only had a few minutes sleep before a nightmare took over.

"Are you okay?" Mrs Mellark asked me, concern laced in her voice. I shook my head, even though it made it hurt even more. "Lie down. Let me look at your injuries. Can you tell me where it hurts?"

I obeyed her because I knew that she was a doctor and could help me. "My head, ribs, arms, legs and definitely my ankle." I listed. It was practically my whole body that hurt.

She nodded her head and took out a first aid kit. She looked at my forehead first, applied some strange cream to it, stitched it up and then put a bandage around it. After putting an herbal concoction on the bruises on my face, she began to undress me to look at my ribs.

Once she took off my T-shirt, I heard her gasp in shock. I looked down at my body and could easily see my hip bone sticking out and count my ribs. She determined that I had broken three ribs and cracked another two. I also noticed that you couldn't see any of my natural skin colour, as my torso was cover in horrible blue and green bruises. But this wasn't new to me. I had seen my body like this for over a year now.

After treating my torso, she turned her attention to my ankle. It didn't take a genius to tell that it was broken. It is hanging at an odd angle and there is a strange lump that wasn't there before. I just hoped that it wasn't my bone sticking out.

"Katniss, your ankle is badly broken. I'm going to have to put it back into place, so that the bone can set and heal properly." Mrs Mellark told me. I nodded in reply, giving her permission to do what she needed to do.

She began counting down from three and I braced myself for when she got to one. But, to my surprise, she snapped it into place on two. She quickly twisted it, as I let out a little yelp of pain. I was determined not to cry again. I hated crying in front of people.

When she let the bone set, she began putting it in a green cast. I didn't even know we could get the special bandages that were in hard casts in District 12. I guess that was one of the advantages of living in town and not the Seam.

I was given one of Mr Mellark's huge T-shirts to where because my clothes were still soaked. Then they gave me some bread to eat, along with some pain killers and tea, which had a dose of sleep syrup in it.

As soon as I finished gulping down the tea, my eyes began to droop. I lay back down on the sofa and snuggled into the warm, thick blanket. Within a couple of minutes, I was asleep. And I was glad to find that I was greeted by a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the second update today!**

**Chapter 8**

**Peeta POV**

After mum and dad sent me to bed, I couldn't get to sleep. My mind was restless. I can't believe that someone could hit their own child. My parents had never hit me. Ever. The worse they had done was shout at me when I dropped o whole tray of bread into the fire of the oven. I didn't even know parents even hit their children. I thought it never happened. But I guess I was wrong.

I lay in bed, tossing and turning, trying to get to sleep. I could hear my parents talking, but the voices were too muffled to work out what they were saying. In the end, I just lay on my bed and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to take over my body.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, there was a scream. It was the loudest scream I had ever heard. It was so full of fear and pain that it began to scare me. I had no idea what to do and I didn't know what to do.

Quickly, I stumbled out of bed and headed down the stairs. As I entered the living room, I found where the scream was coming from. It was Katniss. She was thrashing around in her sleep, mumbling things, clearly having a nightmare. I was too scared to do anything, so I just let my mother and father handle it.

After about 20 minutes or so, she calmed down and mum began treating her injuries. I just sat down in the armchair in the corner of the room and watched.

I could tell just by looking at her body how badly she was treated and neglected. She was so skinny and covered in bruised. I didn't understand why someone would do this.

Once Katniss was asleep again, I walked over to my father. "Is she going to be okay?" I asked him. He didn't notice me when I walked over and jumped a little at the sound of my voice. He turned around.

"I hope so Peeta." he said, clearly disgusted at how she had been treated.

"What are we going to do?" I asked the question that was on my mind.

He sighed before answering. "First we are going to find out that if what we think is happening is actually happening and find out the details. If it was all a misunderstanding, then she will go back to her mother. If it was true, I thing we are going to take her in. Give her a better home and a new start at life."

My face lit up and a smile was plastered on my face. "Does that mean I'm going to have a sister?!" I answered excitement evident in my voice. My father nodded in reply.

I was so excited! I always wanted a brother or sister. It gets kind of lonely in the bakery, when there's only me there and everyone else is older than me. Also, I always wanted to be an older brother. I knew my mother couldn't have any more babies but I didn't know why. And now, I get to have a sister, or at least might. I would be able to teach her how to bake and draw. We would be able to play together. I wouldn't be lonely anymore and Katniss would get a better life.

"Peeta, go to bed. It's getting late." My mother called.

I nodded and ran back up stairs. When I lay back down on my bed, I didn't realise how tired I actually was. A few seconds after my head hit the pillow; I shut my eyes and was out like a light.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**Katniss POV**

I woke up early and started to get ready to go hunting. At first I was confused because I didn't know where I was. But when I saw the forest green cast on my leg and I remembered everything. All the memories from yesterday came flooding back to me. I began to think. I had nowhere to go; my own mother kicked me out. Where was I supposed to go?

Just then, Mrs Mellark came done the stairs. She smiled at me and asked in a concerned voice, "Are you okay?" when I didn't reply, she became more worried. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have anywhere to live" I answered quietly, dropping my head.

"Why? What do you mean? What happened yesterday?"

I sighed. Here goes nothing. "When I came home from hunting with nothing, because of the weather, my mother got mad. She shouted at me and hit me and threw a knife. It was my fault. If I was better at hunting and caught something other than just one or two squirrels a day, she wouldn't have to hit me every night. It was the third time this week I had come home in the rain with no food. That's why she got so angry. After about 15 minutes of hitting me, she threw me outside and told me to never come home again. I tried to get to the woods again, but I slipped and hit my head. The next thing I knew, I woke up here."

When I finished my story, Mrs Mellark just stood there in shock. After about a minute of processing what I had just said, she came rushing over. I flinch when she reached her arms out to me. Instead of hitting me, she embraced me in a hug.

"It's not your fault. None of this is. It's okay. No-one is going to hurt you again. You're safe here. Don't worry, you can stay here and live with us here. Don't worry."

I pulled back slightly to look at her face, to see if she was lying or telling the truth. "Really?" I whispered, "Always?"

She nodded her head "Really." She whispered back, "Always."

I hugged her even tighter. "Thank you." I said with a real smile on my face for the first time in over a year.

We sat there hugging for a while before Mrs Mellark announced she was going to make some breakfast. I heard her say to someone that I was staying and then she started recalling the story that I had just told her.

Slowly, I got up off the sofa and grabbed my crutches. I made my way to the kitchen and was surprised to see that the whole family was already up and ready to eat.

As I made my way to a spare chair, Peeta collided into me, giving me a hug and almost knocking me over. "I'm so glad I finally get to have a sister!" he practically shouted at me.

When I attempted to sit down again after Peeta finally let go, Mr Mellark came over and gave me a warm hug. It reminded me of my father when he hugged me when I got upset when I was little.

"I'm sorry this happened to you. But I always wanted a daughter and am happy I finally got one. We are going over to the Justice Building after breakfast to sort out the paperwork. Then you'll be an official Mellark!" he said softly to me.

Tears of joy began to fill my eyes. I looked up at him, only to see him smiling down softly at me. I hugged him tightly and buried my face in his chest. I felt him chuckle lightly before pulling away.

I couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto my face. "Thank you so much." I said quietly.

He helped me over to the chair and sat me down "its okay. It's what we all want and I don't want you to suffer anymore. Eat something, you must be hungry. You look like you haven't had a proper meal in a while." I nodded my head.

He placed a plate of squirrel, eggs and a slice of bread in front of me. As I began to eat, I couldn't stop thinking how lucky I was. I was finally going to have a real family again. One that loved and cared for me. Not one that hit me after every little thing I did wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**Katniss POV**

4 years later

It was May 8th, my birthday. I have just turned twelve. My life has been so much better since the Mellarks adopted me. They've taught me how to bake and work in the bakery. Peeta and I are best friends as well as brother and sister now. The four years ive spent with the Mellarks have been the best years of my life. The only down side is that I am now eligible for the reaping.

The reaping only adds to the bad parts of my life. Peeta turned twelve a couple of months ago and now we can both be picked to go into the hunger games and fight to the death. I know its unlikely now because we live in town and don't have to take out any tesserae, so the odds are in my favour. But that doesn't make me feel any safer. I shouldn't be worrying about it now though. Reaping day is a few months away and right now I should be celebrating my birthday.

It was hot for May this year and it was only going to get hotter the closer it got to August and Reaping day. Today we were treated with a cake that Peeta frosted foe my birthday. We only had cake 5 times a year, for my birthday, Peeta's birthday, mum's birthday, dad's birthday and after the reaping. The cake we are eating today is decorated with the Katniss plant - mainly the white, arrow head shaped flowers. It wasn't a massive cake, just enough to serve the four of us and not waste any.

We were having some lamb stew that we only ever had on my birthday because it was my favourite and really expensive to but lamb. Once we finished the stew, it began to get dark. We were about to start on the cake when there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Mum questioned. Everyone just shrugged their shoulders in reply.

"I'll get it." I announced and started heading out the kitchen before anyone replyed.

When I open the door, I was greeted by a pair of icey blue eyes. I froze. I could recognise those blue eyes and that blonde hair from a kilometre away. They still haunted my dreams, or should I say nightmares, to this day. I would never forget them.

"Hi, mum..." I trailed off, not sure what to do or say.

"Hello sweetie." She said, an evil sadistic grin on her face.

She reached out to touch me, but I flinched away and started to back away.

"That's no way to act around your mother." She said in a fake sweet voice.

"You'll never be my mother." I answered, slowly backing away, trying to reach the kitchen.

"That is no way to talk to me, your mother."

Before I could react to what was going on, she punched me in the stomach, knocking all the wind out of my body. I tried to scream but i couldn't regain my breath. I fell to the ground, doubled over in pain from the second punch to my gut.

"You will treat me, your mother, with respect. Or there will be serious consequences!" she hissed in my ear.

I tried to regain my breath and call for help. Then she grabbed me by my hair and dragged me out into the humid night air. I felt a scream bubbling up inside my throat. I tried to get away, but I was too paralyzed with fear to do anything.

As we got further away from the bakery, the scream was finally was released from my throat. I hoped that my family would hear it through the open door.

Soon, I could move again and started thrashing around in this woman's iron grip trying to make her release my hair. I could hear her grumbling for me to stop, but I ignored her. I didn't want to go, or even know, where this woman was taking me.

I heard her sigh in frustration as I struggled to break free. Then she slammed my head hard on the concrete pavement. I had never felt such an agonising pain in my life. My head started to throb and I was welcomed into unconsciousness.

**Sorry if there are any mistakes. Word went weird and didn't correct all the spelling and grammar mistakes. I corrected as many as I could find, but I have a feeling that I missed a couple. Still. I hope you liked this chapter. I will update as soon as I can. Thanks to TheSnowyAngel for reading my story and reviewing. I hope more people read and review my story. I won't be a bumhole and say if you don't review then I won't add a new chapter. I will just update when I have the time, even if not that many people are reading. Sometimes it might take me a while to update, as i have stupid teachers that give me homework as often as they can and give me detentions for doing it wrong. But don't worry. I will still update until I have finished this story. I will update most at the weekends, mainly Saturday, because I don't have to get up early and go to school for 7 hours a day. I hope you are enjoying this story!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11 **

**Katniss POV**

I woke up, only to be welcomed by my head throbbing painfully. I looked around and knew where I was instantly. I was back in my old house, in The Seam.

When I was finally able to see clearly again, I saw the most evil women in the world, standing in front of me. Immediately, I shrunk away from her, trying to escape this hell hole. She began to slap me, whilst I became paralysed with fear again. Then she began her rant. All I was physically able to do was listening.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME? LEAVE ME TO STARVE! FOR FOUR YEARS! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME FOR THOSE SPOILED TOWN SCUM! WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME, YOUR LOVING MOTHER, FOR THEM! NOW I HAVE YOU BACK, YOU WILL PAY! YOU ARE GOING TO SIGN UP FOR TESSERAE! I DONT CARE IF YOU DIE! I AM NOT STARVING BECAUSE YOU WOULDNT HUNT PROPERLY TO FEED US! I DONT CARE IF YOURE REAPED! I DONT CARE IF YOU NEVER COME OUT OF THAT ARENA! YOU ARE MINE! I OWN YOU! YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO SEE THOSE PATHETIC BAKERS AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME! I OWN YOU! YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE ME OR THIS HOUSE AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" her face was red with anger and I couldn't stop shaking and trying to escape from this witch. I nodded my head in answer to her question, even though it was agony to do so. "GOOD! YOU FINALLY UNDERSTAND SOMETHING! YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS THOSE OTHER SEAM RATS! NOW, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" she screeched in my ear.

A wicked smirk was plastered on her face. I was unable to do anything as she made her way towards me. Taking her time and making the suspense kill me.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sor-r-r-ry. I-I-I-I'll st-t-t-tay w-w-wi-i-th y-y-you." I stuttered out, hoping in some way this would change my fate that I knew was going to be horrible.

"YOU BETTER BE!"

She began beating my body senseless. She hit me with her fists, kicked me, threw anything she could get her hands on and stomped down hard on my leg and arm. I knew from the pain I experienced four years ago that they were probably broken. Every part of my body felt like it was on fire. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and make the pain go away.

I couldn't hear anything over my screams and crying, along with the sickening sound of my body being beaten. I could feel that I was going to black out again anytime soon.

"Oh, by the way. Happy birthday." She whispered sadistically in my ear.

I shuddered at the thought of what she could possibly do. She had a grin glued to her face as she backed away from my, reaching out for something.

I shrinked even further away from her, anticipating what was going to happen. Slowly, she made her way back over to me and before I knew it, I was being booted in the face. My nose instantly began to flow with blood and my head felt even fuzzier. Black spots started to crowd my vision, but I could still see her coming towards me, knife in hand.

Just as she was about to plunge the blade into my chest, she was rugby tackled down to the ground by a peacekeeper. As they restrained her with strong, metal cuffs, the Mellarks entered the house. I could see their concerned faces, just as I closed my eyes.

I felt my body being picked up into a hug, as my blood trickled onto the floor, creating an even bigger puddle of crimson. I felt my body being shaken. Someone was trying to wake me up. I knew it was no use. I felt my body shutting down and the world around me became closed off. Even though I had no idea what was going on, I knew that it wasn't good.

The only thought that was going through my mind was that I was going to die.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's been a busy we've had lots of tests for some reason. But it's the weekend again so I have some free time for Friday and Saturday but Sunday is full of homework :(. I'll update as many chapters as I can and hope you like them!

Chapter 12

Peeta POV

Katniss has gone for a while now, and I don't know what's taking her so long. She only went to get the door. And who could possibly come now? We didn't invite anyone for a surprise birthday party. I wonder who it is.

Just as I was about to get up and see what was taking her so long, I heard a blood curdling scream. It had to be Katniss. I didn't want anything to happen to my sister. She had already been through so much.

We all got up and ran to the front door as quick as a flash. Sure enough, Katniss was nowhere to be seen. The door was wide open and all I could see was blackness when I looked out it. We all stepped closer to the door to spot something, but I couldn't see anything. However I knew my father had spotted something, or someone, in the darkness.

He let out an angry and frustrated huff and stalked back to the kitchen. He grabbed his coat, signalled for my mother and me to follow and then stomped out into the darkness.

At first I wasn't sure if I should follow, but when I saw my mother hurrying to find her coat, I knew we had to. I ran up the stairs, grabbed my coat, took my mother's hand and headed out to find out what my father was up to.

When we caught up to him, he shouted out in anger, "THAT'S IT! SHE'S GONE TOO FAR!" It surprised me a little. I had never heard my father shout so loud. He always seems so gentle and kind. I hadn't seen him this angry in a long time; it even scared me a bit.

He continued to walk really fast. So fast I could hardly keep up. He suddenly stopped, causing me to bump into him. When I saw we were right outside the peacekeeper's HQ, I knew what he was thinking.

"Are you sure?" my mother asked tentively. He nodded in response.

I could tell there was anger flowing through his veins, as he open the door and walked swiftly into the the door and walked swiftly into the building. Quickly, we followed him through the doors and were greeted by a trio of peacekeepers.

My father rushed towards them and started talking really fast and I only caught a few words. "Help...Everdeen...Katniss...Abuse...Come on and follow me!"

With that we were all running after my father. I still wasn't sure what was going on, but I knew it wasn't good.

When we got to the house, I could hear screaming and I knew the peacekeepers heard too, because they gave each other a quick glance, then a curt nod and barged into the tiny shack.

By the time we came in, Mrs Everdeen was being dragged out, kicking, screaming and hand-cuffed. Then I saw the blood. It was surrounding Katniss. It was Katniss' blood.

I felt tears begin to roll down my cheeks as I saw her lying motionless on the floor. My father and I ran over to her and hugged her, whilst my mother rang the hospital. I looked back over to Katniss and saw that her eyes were now closed. I began to panic.

"KATNISS! KATNISS! KATNISS, WAKE UP!" I began to shake her, but when I knew that my effort was futile, I began to shout again. "KATNISS! KATNISS! PLEASE DON'T DIE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!"

I cried even harder and began hiccupping. My father put a reassuring hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down.

"She'll be okay, Peeta. Don't worry. She will be fine. She's strong. We just have to get her to the hospital." he told me in a calm and gentle voice.

I nodded my head, hoping that he was right. Hoping she will be okay. Hoping my sister will live.


	14. Chapter 14

**I hoped you liked my liked my last chapter! Here's the next one and I am pleased to tell you that you will now find out what happened to Katniss! So here you go!**

**Chapter 13**

**Katniss POV**

I tried to open my eyes, but I could tell it was too bright, even with my eyes closed. My body was hurting all over and I didn't know why. The last thing I can remember is having my birthday meal. What happened?

Finally, I managed to open my eyes. I was in a white room with lights that were burning quite bright for District 12. I guess I am in the hospital. I've never been in it because it was always too expensive, but I knew that it always had electricity, unlike the people who lived in the seam.

As the smell of disinfectant filled my nose, I managed to turn my head slowly to the left. What I saw shocked me a bit. Peeta and my mother were huddled up on the small chair sleeping together. My father was on his knees with his head on the hospital bed, also sleeping. They all looked so tired. Like they haven't slept in days, or maybe even weeks.

"Katniss!" Peeta's voice rang out as clear as a bell. It startled me a bit, as I was thinking about what could have happened that lead to me ending up in a hospital.

Suddenly, there were three pairs of arms wrapped around me. The three of them soon started to cry. I was so confused. I didn't know what had happened or why they are crying.

"I thought you were never going to wake up." Peeta whispered in between sobs.

"What do you mean? What happened? Why am I here?" I asked bewildered.

They all pulled away from me and examined my face as if I was crazy. My father let out a sigh and looked directly into my eyes.

"You mean you don't remember what happened?" I shook my head. "Well, what is the last thing you can remember?"

I thought for a while, just to make sure what I was saying was correct. "Eating lambs stew together. On my birthday." I answered.

He sighed again. "I'm going to tell you what happened. I know this will probably upset you, but you need to know." I nodded my head, not understanding what could have possibly happened.

"Well, I'm going to be brief because we don't know entirely what happened." He let out a sigh again and my mother and Peeta had started to cry again.

"Your birth mother took you. You went to the door to answer it and she was there. She dragged you to your old house in the Seam. When you didn't come back after a while, we began to get worried. Then we heard you scream and knew that you weren't okay. When we found that you were gone, I ran straight to the peacekeepers HQ. I told them the situation and we went out to find you." He paused for a while, letting me soak in the information. I didn't know how to react, so I just continued to listen.

"When we got there, the peacekeepers barged into the house when we heard you screaming. You mother had beaten you within an inch of your life and we still don't know why. They arrested her and we took you straight here." When he finished, he was crying again and I was too.

"How hurt am I? I mean, what injuries did she give me?" I asked. I began to look over my body and noticed a cast on my right leg and left arm.

This time my mother answered, "You have a badly broken arm and leg, as you can see. Your skull was cracked, a concussion, severe bruising and several broken ribs and fingers. But they are all healed now apart from your arm and leg. You will probably still feel a bit achy though."

I look at her bewildered. "What do you mean "they are all healed now"? How is that possible?"

Suddenly, Peeta spoke up, "you were in a coma, for three months. That's why I thought you were never going to wake up."

Then, we all broke down crying. All of us sat on my hospital bed and cried. I couldn't believe I fell into a coma for three months! I couldn't get my head around it.

I knew there was still questions I needed to ask and find the answers to, like what happened to the witch that did this o me. But right now I didn't want to know the answers. Right now, I just wanted to spend time with my family and forget about the past.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

**Katniss POV**

After about 10 minutes of crying, I finally got over the fact about being in a coma. Then, I knew I had to ask about my mother.

"What happened to my mother?" it felt like I had to force the word mother out of my mouth. I knew I would never call her that in my life.

"After the peacekeepers tackled her to the ground and arrested her, she had to go on trial. It was the mayor's decision to decide what to do to her." My dad answered.

"So..." I questioned. I wanted to know what happened to her, but I didn't want to at the same time.

"They found her guilty of child abuse and she was executed. A bullet through the head." He concluded.

I released the breath I didn't know I was holding. When the realisation sunk in, I let out a sigh of relief. Finally, that horrible woman was out of my life.

"Does that mean I can live with you forever now?" I asked cautiously.

"Of course it does. We were going to let you live with us, even if this didn't happen. We love you and always want you to be a part of the Mellark family." My mum said. Then, we all embraced each other again in a long and comfortable hug.

"Did anything else happen that I don't know?" I asked.

There was an awkward silence and the two adults looked at their feet. Peeta and I shared a quick glance at each other. I could tell that he didn't know anything either. I began to feel nervous at their lack of words.

"What happened?"

"Before she took you, she went to the Justice Building." My father started. "She signed you up for tesserae. We couldn't stop her and the officials won't let us take it back. She took out the most anyone has ever done before. I think she was just using you to get food and didn't care if you died."

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. What had she done? Why did my mother hate me so much?

"How many times?"

"389 674 times for the tesserae. So your name will be in there 389 675 times this year. I'm so sorry that we couldn't stop it. I would have if I could. I'm sorry, we all are." My mother answered my question with tears filling her eyes.

Peeta came running up to me and hugged me, tears falling freely from both of our eyes. I can't believe this is happening. First, she tries beating me to death. Next, she does this.

"I don't want to lose my sister. I just got her back; I don't want to lose her again." Peeta whispered through sobs.

Once again, we all sat on my hospital bed and cried our hearts out. I could feel that my eyes were red and puffy, but I didn't care. I was going to cry as much as I want in private, but act strong in public. There was one more thing that I needed to find out the answer to though.

"When is the Reaping?"

Another wave of sobs and crying went through my family. I knew the answer wasn't going to be good. I braced myself for the worse. Finally, my father was able to give me an answer.

"Tomorrow."


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I haven't been writing** **for a while. I've been a bit busy since it's the Easter holiday for me. Also, I've just got** **back from the hospital because I broke my knuckle so bad they had to do an operation on it and put pins or something in the bone. At least I won't have to do a lot of writing in school for a while now :D. **

**Chapter 15**

**Katniss POV**

Tomorrow. That's all that is I'm my mind. I have until tomorrow to be free. I try and push it out of my mind so that I can enjoy the rest of my time with my family.

I'd forgotten how hard it is to walk on crutches. It's even harder with your arm in a cast. After the doctor gives me one last check up and makes sure I can use the crutches, I am allowed to be discharged. By then, it is already dark outside and getting close to mine and Peeta's bedtime. I'm still unable to get over the fact that I was in a coma for three whole months. It's mind boggling.

"Are you okay?" My dad's voice knocks me out of my dream world.

Solemnly, I nod my head. "Just thinking about what will happen tomorrow."

He gives me a sad look, "Don't think about it. There is no guarantee that it will actually be you that will be chosen for the arena.

But you're wrong, I think to myself. Although there are a lot of names in that reaping bowl, my name still dominates everyone else's. I keep thinking about those 389 675 slips of crisp white paper, with Katniss Mellark written in small neat handwriting. My name is just begging to be pulled out. Just waiting to be read out into the microphone.

Around the table, there is a feeling of sadness and depression floating around us. I hate this feeling. It makes everyone look and feel so much older than they are. They seem to have gone through so much in just a little amount of time. And I can't stand it anymore.

Hurriedly, I gobble up all the food on my plate as quickly as I can. Then, I limp out of the room and to my bedroom. Looking for an escape, I decide to try and sleep and forget the trauma around me. I feel myself drifting, as the tendrils of sleep pull me down into unconsciousness. Leaving me to wonder what tomorrow will throw at me.

**Barney POV**

I let out a heavy sigh as Katniss disappears upstairs. She didn't seem at all convinced when I was telling her she would be alright. To be honest, I'm not sure I quite believe it myself. I've only just got my daughter back again; I'm not ready to let her out of my grasp again.

"Peeta," I say "why don't you go off to bed? It's getting late and it's going to be a busy day tomorrow."

He nods his head in response and scuttles upstairs to his bedroom. Now it's just my lovely wife and I.

"What are we going to do?" Cathy whispers, sadness playing on her features.

"I don't think there is anything we can do. We just have to hope for the best and hope that neither Katniss or Peeta go into those horrible games. Let's just pray they don't get chosen tomorrow. Even if there is a high chance that Kat will be reaped, let's just hope that by some mirical she won't get hurt or die. Let's just be optimistic about this."

As she begins to cry, I get up and give her a comforting hug.

"I just don't want to lose her again. Either of them." she says between sobs.

I begin to say soothing things into her ear to try and calm her down. Then, I decide to just carry her bridal style up the stairs and to bed. I continue to calm her down as we snuggle close in bed.

"I love you." She murmurs into my chest that she is using as a pillow.

"I love you too." I reply, even though I'm not sure that she's awake.

Slowly, I let my eyelids close shut and welcome in sleep. Hoping that everything will be okay tomorrow, I feel my body starting to relax. With the thought that everyone will be okay after this years reaping, I finally let my mind shut down for sleep. But thoughts of the furrier still whirling around inside my skull.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it's been a while since I have updated. I did write this chapter but it got deleted when my computer crashed. Also it quite hard when you have your hand, arm, middle and fore finger wrapped up in a massive cast. And it's still pretty cold in England and by no surprise I got ill again. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 16 (I think...)**

**Katniss POV**

When I wake up, light is streaming in through the slightly parted curtains. I blink my eyes a couple of times so that they can adjust to the light. Everything seems to give off a calm and quiet vibe, but I don't know why. It's reaping day. My first reaping that I will have to endure. And it's likely that it will be my last.

I can hear scuffling of several pairs of footsteps coming from downstairs. Everyone else must have gotten up already, either to start making the baked goods to sell after the tributes are chosen or they just simply couldn't sleep. I think it's the latter. Scanning my room, I notice a crisp clean dress on the end of the mattress. My reaping dress. It a soft baby pink with matching pink pumps.

I sigh. Why does the reaping have to be today? I just woke up from a coma just to greeted by this?!

I shuffle over to where the clothes are. With a little struggle due to the casts, I manage to slip into the dress and shoes, well shoe. The dress flows wisp like just below my knees and contrasts harshly against the two green casts on my arm and leg. I hop over to the crutches that are a few metres away and make my way downstairs, where the smell of breakfast is wofting through the building.

After about ten minutes, I finally make it down the thirteen stairs to the kitchen/dinning room. The room is silent. The other three are eating in a solemn silence, only the sound of crunching food is heard. I hobble over to the empty place at the table where a plate of squirrel and toast awaits me. I eat it in silence.

Dad breaks the silence. "You're not going to be chosen, you know?"

I don't answer. We all know, deep down, that it is going to be me who is chosen. But I still answer him. "I know."

"Even if you are chosen, I know you will be able to survive. After what you've been through, you could probably get through anything."

This time, it's Peeta who begins to talk.

I look over at him in disbelief. "I won't be able to survive" I whisper, "I wouldn't have survived without you guys. Just because I could take a beating, doesn't mean I can win the games."

Silence takes over the room again, suffocating me. I don't think I will be able to stay in this room for much longer with out screaming at someone.

Just as I am about to get up to leave, there is a small knock at the door. Dad goes over to the back door to see who it is.

I try to listen at what the person is saying but I can only hear muffled voices. I make out my father inviting the visitor in and wait to see who it was.

The person who comes in isn't what I was expecting. The boy must only be about fourteen years old, yet he looks like an adult. He is definitely from the Seam, you can tell by his dark hair, olive skin and grey eyes that mirror my features.

"Just wait here, and I'll get you something to trade you for that squirrel of yours. It should be nice to get out of that humid weather for a while" Dad calls out as he walks into the front of the shop where the baked goods are kept, smiling warmly as he does so.

The boy just stands there awkwardly in silence. His eyes scan the people sat at the table. First Peeta, and then my mother. But when his eyes land on me, he looks confused. He does a double take and realises that I am actually in the room. A Seam girl in a Merchants house. It must be an alien sight.

"So Gale, how have things been lately?" Mother asks the boy, Gale.

"Good I suppose, Mrs Mellark." He replys stiffly.

"That's great then. If you are wondering, these are my children: Peeta and Katniss."

Even more confusion flickers across his eyes, but there was a hint of recognition when my name was mentioned. I guess news spread about me when I was out.

"You're Rober Everdeen's girl, aren't you?" He says casually, making eye contact with me.

I'm shocked at the question. No one has mentioned my father in about half a decade. "Y-y-yes I-I am."

He just nods in reply. Why did he bring that up? Did he know my father before he died? Multiple questions swim around my head after this short and awkward interaction with this boy.

Then my dad walks into the room with a bag filled with bread and probably a few cookies as well, knowing him.

"There you go son, make sure you say hi to Hazelle for me."

"Uh...this is too much. You don't need to give me all this. I only traded one squirrel." He looks distressed at what he has been given.

Dad shakes his head, sighing. "Just take it please. It's reaping day. Treat your siblings and mother. Don't worry if it's too much, you don't need to repay me." He gives Gale a sincere smile and I can tell he won't take no for an answer.

"Fine. Okay. Thank you. Good luck." And with that he is out of the door and back out in the humid weather.

At one o'clock, we leave and head to the square. Peeta and I head to sign in, Peeta helping me with my crutches. Then we split up to go to the correct pen for our gender and age. Both towards the back, Peeta on the left, me on the right. I spot our parents on the crowd lining the square in a clump of merchants.

When the clock strikes two, the mayor gets up and recites the same speech as last year, and every other year, from his podium. Up on the stage is a very bubbly Effie Tricket, who is decked out in a yellow so bright, it could blind you if you look too long. She looks rediculous. Compared to everyone else who wears dark or toned down colours, she's just the elephant in the room.

Next to her is District 12's only living victor. Haymitch Abernathy. Right now he looks passed out on the third chair that's on the stage. He's a paunchy, middle aged drunk, who couldn't care less about what was going on around him. He was drunk, of course. Just like every other year.

The mayor finishes he speech, even though I doubt that anyone was even listening to it. The it's time for the names to be drawn.

Effie Trinket gallops across the stage to the microphone in her annoyingly cheerful mood. "Happy Hunger Games!" She says in that stupid Capitol accent. "And may the odds be ever in you favour!" Silence greets her. "Ladies first!" She announces.

She walks quickly over to the glass bowl that contains thousands of girls names. 389 675 of those has my name on it I think. She swirls her hand around the bowl teasingly, before grabbing a single slip. She trots lightly back to the microphone. Smiling, she opens the slip of paper. I can feel my insides twist and knit together as she reads out the name.

"Katniss Mellark!"

Well there was no surprise there. I can hear the crowd murmuring unhappily, as they do when ever a twelve year old is picked. I can hear my mother weeping, probably into my father chest.

As I hobble into view and out of the crowd, the murmuring gets louder. They do not think it is fair to send a twelve year old into the games, especially one that has to use crutches to walk. I can see the angry expressions on many peoples faces as I hobble down the aisle towards the stage, flanked by peacekeepers.

"WAIT!"

A strong shout is emmitted from the crowd. I can't seem to find the owner, but everyone seems shocked at the voice.

A girl that looks a lot like an older version of me steps out of the sixteen year old section.

"I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"


	18. Chapter 18

**so I'm writing this instead of doing homework. Hoping I won't I don't get a DT. IF anyone wants to know anything about me they can right questions in the reviews. One thing about me is that I am ambidextrous. Hope you like this chapter. I don't think it is going to be as long but hey. It's better than nothing. **

**Chapter 17**

**Katniss POV**

I cant believe what is going on. I was reaped. Someone volunteered. How is that possible?

I try to stop her from going onto the stage and ask her why she did it, but she won't look at me. I wrap my arms around her to stop her from going, but I know it won't work.

Someone from behind me comes and picks me up with one hand and my crutches in the other. It's Gale. The boy from earlier this morning. He gives the girl a nudge towards the stage and says "Up you go, Rolo."

With that, he takes me away to the crowd of parents and places me on the ground carefully next to mine. By now, the girl, "Rolo", is on the stage next to a very bubbly Effie Trinket.

"So then dear, District 12's very first volunteer, what's your name?" She asks in her ridiculous Capitol accent.

"Rosemary Everdeen." She replys in a monotone voice. I'm surprised. Technically I was an Everdeen. But I've never heard of anyone else that was apart from my 'mum' and dad. How is she an Everdeen?

"Oh," Effie gasps "I thought that you too are sisters. You looked do similar!"

"You could say that."

"Well, bravo! At least that's the spirit of the games! Let's give our very first volunteer and newest tribute a big round of applause!" She continues bubbly.

Not one person claps.

Clearing her throat at the awkwardness, she continues with the reaping.

"Now, time for the men!" She shuffles over to the boys reaping bowl and swirls her hand around it.

Im concerned with Peeta's chances now. I know it's unlikely, since he only has one slip of paper, but still. he coul be chosen. What would he do if-

"David Cartwright!" I'm cut off by Effie's horrible high pitch shrill of a voice.

I let out a sigh of relief as I realise it's not Peeta. But I still recognise the name. He's our neighbour. His parents rein the shoe shop next door. I don't really know him because he's three years older at 15 years old. But still.

The rest of the reaping zooms past and before I know it it's over and the tributes are allowed to say goodbye to their families.

I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to talk to her and see if I can get some answers.

"Dad, can I take a bag of cookies to Rosemary and say good bye to her?" I ask him on the way back to the bakery.

He looks down at me and smiles. "Of course you can." He answers and turns to talk to Peeta, "Can you take David some, tell him we believe he can do it. I know you're good at making people feel good in bad situations."

Peeta nods and we both head inside. He grabs two white paper bags and places five chocolate chip cookies in each. Together we head to the Justife Building, Peeta carrying both of our little gifts.

We we arrive we are the last people there. We split ways and I wait to talk to Rosemary.

After a few minutes, a young boy comes out of David's room but no one from Rosemary's. I wonder if she has any family?

The peecekeeper behind me opens the door, saying "You got three minutes." gruffly and allowing me to enter. I take my time on my crutches making sure I don't drop the cookies or fall on my face. But the peecekeeper seems irritated and pushes me through the door. I brace myself to fall to the floor and tuck my broken arm into my body so I don't damage it anymore. Just as I think I'm about to hit the fall, a pair of hands catch me.

I look up to see Rosemary with an angry expression on her face. She's glaring at the peecekeeper for pushing me. He just chuckles and slams the door shut after telling us again that we had three minutes.

"Thanks." I say a little awkwardly as I pick myself up off the floor. "I brought you these. To say thanks for what you did." I hand the cookies over.

She looks in the bag and a look of shock washes over her face. "I can't take this. It's too expensive."

"It's fine," I reassure her. "Dad said I could give it to you. My brother Peeta is giving David some too. It's just a small thank you and good luck gift."

"Buy I don't want to owe you."

"You won't. Like I said it's a present." I say pushing them back into her hands.

"Okay then." She sighs "I just wanted to ask, before I go, do you know who I am to you?" Her words confuse me.

"No," I answer. "I know you last name is the same as what mine used to be though."

"Used to be?"

"I was adopted. That's why my last name is Mellark now, not Everdeen. I didn't really have a great experience as an Everdeen after my dad died."

She looks confused at what I just said. Like I'm lying or something.

"Well good luck in the arena. I know you can win. You seem stronger and healthier than other people I knew from the Seam. I think you can win this. Just get a weapon and some survival gear and you'll probably be good." I say with a smile.

I look up at the older girl and she looks conflicted. Like she wants to say something but doesn't know how.

"I just want to tell you the reason I volunteered for you. It's because I'm yo-" She's cut off by the grumpy peecekeeper barging into the room.

"Times up." Is all he says and then drags me out of the room.

I scramble to get back into the room to hear what she wanted to say to me. I continue to struggle as the man sighs in frustration. I hit his foot with one of my crutches so that his grip might loosen a tiny bit. But it doesn't.

What he does next surprises me. He pushes me to the ground and punches me in the face. The whole side of my face starts to burn and swell up instantly. I hear Effie shriek at what she has just witnessed and she starts to help me up.

"Why would you do such a thing?!" She gasps. By now Peeta is next to me helping me to stand with my crutches. "Can't you see she is already hurt?! Not to mention that she is so young!"

"that's not my problem. She attacked a peecekeeper. That's against the rules and would normally come with more severe punishments." He grunts his response.

"She was only trying to talk to her friend a little bit longer and I would have hardly called that an attack, if it were me!"

"But it wasn't, so it's none of your business." He looks at me with disgust. "Get out of here, you little Seam rat. Go run home to your pigsty of a house. And if I ever see you again, I will do much worse." He hisses in my face.

I nod quickly and hobble out of the Justice Building and go home. Tears are running down my face squeezing out of my swollen right eye. What he said stung. People always judge me because of how I look.

As we walk home in silence, I feel a bit woozy and dizzy but just ignore it. I try to focus on walking without falling over and messing up on these crutches.

With the bakery in sight, my head begins to feel worse. The door is opened at our arrival and I hear my parents gasp in shock. But I can't look up at them. Or explain what happened.

Instead, I let myself fall to the floor and let the safety of unconsciousness overtake my body.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I was going to but I started writing but accidently deleted it all. This might be a short chapter as I am meant to be doing my summer homework right now but I am doing this. I might try and upload more chapters this week as it's the last week of the summer holidays (not that we've had much of a summer, it's been raining constantly for like two weeks now and when it isn't raining there is literally no blue sky at all). I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 18**

**Katniss POV**

I wake up in my room with a pounding head ache. I look outside and see its dark outside. As quietly as possible, I grab my crutches and hobble to the bathroom.

When I look in the mirror I see that the whole of one side of my face is swollen and turn into a purple and blue bruise. I sigh as the memories of what happened earlier come back to me in one giant wave.

Once I get down the stairs, with a little difficulty, I enter the front room and see Mum, Dad and Peeta all sat on the sofas. They turn around all at once at the sound of my crutched on the hard wood floor.

Dad runs up to me and envelops me in a hug.

"I was so worried about you. You just collapsed right in front of us when you got home." He whisper to me, still hugging my body tightly.

"How long was I out?" I ask no one in particular

"Nearly two days." Peeta answers with tears in his eyes, "We are just about to watch the opening ceremonies."

As soon as he finishes his sentence, the telly automatically turns on with the Capitol's seal on the screen and the national anthem in the background. My eyes widen when I remember about Rosemary. She was going to tell me something but I never found out what. And now, I will never know.

They make room for me on the sofa as District 1 starts moving in their chariot being pulled by snow white horses. We wait in silence to see how the District 12 tributes will be humiliated this year. But what we see comes as quite a shock.

They were on fire.

All the cameras were directed to them and all the chariots in front of them were now being ignored. The crowd was going wild. Throwing flowers at them. Chanting their names, which they bothered to learn.

I couldn't help but think that Rosemary might have a chance at coming home. The crowd already loved her and she looked so strong. Not like the other tributes that are normally skinny and look like they are starving. She looked strong, healthy and beautiful. The way the fire wrapped around her body. The cameras were more focused on her rather than her district partner. As the chariots gathered in the city circle, the fire went out and President Snow welcomed the tributes. They were lead into the tribute centre and the program came to an end.

"She looked beautiful." I whispered to myself.

"I know." My mother said in reply. I hadn't realised she could hear me.

"I think I might go to bed now." I said and got off the sofa

"Are you sure? You just woke up?"

"Yes. It's been a long day and I don't feel like staying up anymore." I reassured her.

"Ok then" she sighed but let me go anyway.

As I fell asleep I couldn't help but dream of what Rosemary was going to tell me yesterday.

I wake up early the next day to find my dad the only one awake and already working on the daily batch of bread.

"Hey, do you want to work on the register today? He asked me when finished eating my breakfast. I nodded and wobbled into the front of the shop.

I sat on the small stall being the cash register and rested my leg on another. The bell by the door rang so I got up and started to work the register.

"Welcome to Mell-"I stopped mid-sentence when I looked up to see who I was serving. My mouth gaped open at the sight of the man in front of me. I didn't know how to react. I thought he was dead. He left me.

"I need to talk to you. It's important."


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back! Had a long week and two days at school. My new head teacher is called Mr Gray which is funny when teachers send people to Mr Gray's office. Hope you enjoy this. I have a feeling that it might be quite a long and boring filler chapter but oh well. At least I updated. **

**Chapter 19**

**Roberts POV**

I need to tell her. I've waited long enough. She most likely knows about Rosemary. So I should just go and tell her.

I walk into the bakery and see her sitting behind the counter. She rests her leg in a stool whilst sitting in another. Even when the bell at the door signals my presence, she doesn't look up.

"Welcome to Mell-" she stops mid sentence when she finally looks up at me. Shock and disbelief cross her features. Her mouth gapes open.

"I need to talk to you. It's important."

Tears start to stream down her face, streaking down her bruised cheek. "How can you only think to talk to me now?! I thought you were dead for five whole years!"

I understand why she's angry. She thought I was dead and left her to fend for herself.

"Just let me explain. And why are you here? What happened to your mother?"

"I think I should be the one asking you questions. Not the other way around." She retorts angrily.

"Ok then. It started when I was in high school. I met the love of my life-"

"You mean mum?" She spits out.

"No, I'm not talking about Lily. I'm talking about my wife Willow."

"Your wife?"

"Yes. We got married around five years ago when you thought I was dead."

"How could you just leave my with mum for another woman?"

"I didn't want to. You both thought I was dead. And I didn't want to marry you mother I the first place. I wanted to be with Willow. We even had a daughter together before I was forced to marry Lily."

"You mean Rosemary. She's my sister? Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"I wanted to but j couldn't. When Lily found out, she wouldn't let me see them again. Then when we had you, I would try to sneak out with you to see them, but it was difficult. You must have been too young to remember seeing them since you were only about three at the time."

"But what about the mining accident? You were in the tunnel when it exploded. Yet here you are."

"I didn't go to work that day. I was at the Justice Building signing papers to get a divorce. I never loved Lily. My mother just didn't seem to like Willow for some reason. Thought I would do better with a merchant. She didn't consider my feelings about the marriage."

We sat in silence for a while, mulling over our conversation.

"But what about you? What happened to you, Katniss?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"No. All I know is that you are now, for some reason, a Mellark, your arm and leg are in casts and you have a huge bruise covering half your face."

"I guess I should tell you everything g then, since you're here and all."

Tears begin to fill her eyes and she seems to have difficulty talking about it.

"Don't worry, I won't judge you. Just start from when I left. Start from the beginning."


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry I have updated in like a year, but I'm back! If anyone has any ideas of what could or should happen, PM me or leave a review with your ideas. I'm a little stuck with ideas for what might happen in the future of this story. Got some ideas for new stories but want to finish this one before I start new ones. Hope you like this one.**

**Chapter 20**

**Katniss POV**

Just start from the beginning. I can do that.

I sigh, wiping the tears that have begun to streak down my face. The quick gesture causes me to wince, irritating the delicate skin on my face.

"The beginning," I look up, seeing the encouraging look on my father's face, I continued. "It began shortly after you 'died'," he winced slightly at the word, but signals for me to continue. "Mum...she...she um...something inside of her just snapped. She wasn't the same person as before. A stranger to me."

"What do you mean?" Worry, concern and curiosity was etched onto his face, culling his eyebrows down into a deep frown whilst something flickered across his eyes. Pity. I hated pity.

Anger flared up in me. "She started to abuse me! That's what I mean! The only reason she kept me around was so I could hunt and provide for her!" I seethed.

But my anger was didn't last long. It quickly diminished as memories of the past were brought back to the surface of my brain, pulling me into a terrifying flashback with that horrid human being.

* * *

I lay curled up on the old, ratty mattress I called my bed. The thin blanket I had wrapped around me was probably more holes than the actual material of the blanket. But none of that mattered. All I could think about was my father. Blown to bits in the mine explosion. No body to even bury.

I sobbed for him to return to me, clutching his hunting jacket close to my heart. One of the only things I have left of him. Sobs wracked my small, malnourished, seven year old body. This continued for I don't know how long. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days even?

All I know was that I was interrupted by my mother barging into my room through the unstable door, practically hanging off its hinges. Looking up at her, I saw no signs of grief or that she had even been crying, unlike my red-rimmed, swollen eyes that was a dead giveaway.

What scared me the most was the blazing look in her eyes. Her once sky blue irises were now dark and icy. Full to the brim with anger and hatred. We stayed like this for a while, staring into each other's eyes as the seconds dragged by. She was the first to make a move.

Before I knew what was happening, her cold, callous hand was entangled in my hair, roughly yanking g me off the bed by my braid. She held me in front of her, my feet dangling g at least ten centimetres in the air. Searing pain in my scalp brought tears to my eyes. Weakly, my hands began to try and pry her hands out of my hair, only to make her tighten her hold on me. Shaking me, she brang my face close to hers. Hot, foul smelling g breath rolled out of her mouth and into my face. I tried turning my face to escapade the putrid smell, causing her to slap me. Hard.

The unexpected hit caused a wail to escape out of my lips and echo around the empty house, the sound bouncing off all the walls. I had never been hit before by anyone, let alone my own mother. More tears rolled down my face as she raised her hand, hitting me again.

"Shut up!" She screamed in my face, more of her revolting g breath hitting me face. I began to squirm, trying to escape her grasp. "Stop it! Stop moving, you worthless Seam brat!"

She threw me to the ground, delivering a swift kick to my stomach. Pain exploded in my body as I lay on the floor clutching my bruising abdomen and gasping for air. Just as I began catching my breath again, she lunged for me. I scooted away as fast I could but my attempt was futile. Grabbing the collar of my shirt, she slammed my tired body hard against the wall.

I looked up into her eyes. They seemed to be getting darker, almost black. My body was shaking violently. My legs and arms failed around, trying to escape the hold she had on me. One of my kicks made contact with her shin and I instantly knew I had made a mistake.

Her grip on me tightened. Her face seemed to be getting redder by the second. Slowly, she raised me off the growing until we were face to face. My struggles stopped as her grip on my shirt collar tightened even more, constricting my breathing.

"This is all your fault," she spoke in a strangely calm yet unnerving tone, causing me to shudder. "Robert would still be with me if it wasn't for you. You're the reason he died. YOU KILLED HIM!" She yelled the last part, stray droplets of hitting my swollen, tear stained cheeks.

"Please Mummy! I didn't do anything! It was the mines, not me! An accident! Please stop! Don't hurt me, I didn't do it!" I wailed I n desperation. All I received was another slap.

"SHUT IT! YOU WILL NEVER BE MY DAUGHTER! YOU'RE A MONSTER! JUST ANOTHER SEAM SLUT!"

She continued insulting me. Each word was like a stab to the heart, a punch to the gut. Eventually she ran out of horrible things to say and threw me down to the hard wooden floor.

My head smacked into the ground. Black spots decorated my vision and my head felt fuzzy. Soon unconsciousness welcomed me with open arms as my mother's punches, hits, slaps, kicks rained down on Mubarak beaten body. I gladly accepted the blackness willingly, seemingly the only escape from the pain, from my mother's beating. It was the first beating I had received but definitely wouldn't be the last.

On that night, that was the night in saw my mother for who she really was. A monster. A monster I would never trust again.

* * *

I open my eyes again, gasping for air. My whole body is covered in a sheen of sweat and trembling. Strong arms envelop me in a tight hug, but it only causes me to fight harder against them.

Eventually I give up fighting against the arms, my vision too blurry with tears to see who they belong to and my mind racing too fast to think logically. I accept the embrace, letting the faint smell of pine and smoke engulf me. I snuggle into the hug. The arms hold me tightly and soon my body stops trembling.

I look up to see my father holding me. His face is a swirl of different emotions, so many it is hard to identify all of them. Anger. Shock. Sadness. Pity. Guilt. Confusion. Love. Surprise. And something I can't describe.

"I'm sorry." I mumble, looking down. I see a large wet patch where my tear stained his shirty. I look up and see utter confusion on his face.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything." His confusion starts to fade and anger starts taking its place. "Why should you be sorry? You haven't done anything wrong! That woman is the one to blame here. If I had known…if I had known I would never had left. I would have taken you with me. Katniss, you have nothing to be sorry for. This is all her fault" his voice raising with every word.

I've never seen him so angry before and it scares me. It reminds me of my mother. I shrink back and cover myself, preparing for the hit. It never comes.

I peek through a gap in my hands and see he has stopped shouting. Now he is staring at me, tears in his eyes and sadness etched on his face. I hear him sniffle and see a tear roll down his cheek. Slowly, I uncover my face and look at him.

"I'm sorry, I di-"he begins but is cut off by Peeta running into the front of the bakery.

"Are you okay? I heard shouting so I came to check if you wer-"he cuts himself off when he sees the man standing in front of me. He stares him down for a while before putting two and two together. Realisation takes over his face but is quickly switched for confusion.

"how-what-um?" he stutters, struggling to form proper sentences.

"I should get going" my father mumbles. Wiping a few stray tears from his face, he starts moving towards the door.

"What? No, wait?!" I call after him but it's too late. He's already gone. I quickly start getting up and grab my crutches. Peeta grabs my arm before I can get out from behind the counter.

"Where are you going?

I ignore him and wrench my arm out of his grip. Hurriedly, I hobble in the direction my father went. He's quite far ahead but I can still see him. Soon I'm walking on the familiar dirt roads of the Seam and my father enters a small run down house.

I stop outside it, catching my breath. I hesitate before knocking on the old wooden door.

What if he left because he thought I was a freak? I mean, I just broke down in front of him, shouted at him and made him cry. What if he hates me?

I debate heading back to the bakery. I'm not welcome here. I just followed him home and basically let his eldest daughter die in the games. I turn around and start walking back when I hear the door creak open. I silently curse but don't turn around until I hear my father's voice call out to me, his voice thick with tears.

"Katniss? What are you doing here?"

**Again, I would appreciate it if anyone could give me suggestions of what should happen next. Just leave a review or PM me. I'll make sure to mention you if I use your idea. Having some writers block. **

**Once again, sorry for not updating. Also just figured out how to use a page break! Whoohoo!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Guess who back... is back again.**

**Chapter 21**

**Rosemary's POV**

I can't believe it. She was chosen. How is that even possible? She must only have one slip in that bowl. One slip out of thousands.

A murmur of discontent runs through the crowd. No one is ever happy when a twelve year old gets chosen. The murmuring gets louder and I turn to see whets wrong. I gasp as I take in the scene.

Katniss is on crutches, a green cast encasing both her arm and leg, struggling to get to the stage. I step out of the crowd and make my way towards her as she is nearing the steps.

"WAIT" I call out before she can walk up onto the stage, she turns round and looks confused when she sees me. "I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

The crowd becomes silent with shock. Katniss wraps her small arms around my waist, trying to stop me from going. I try to pry her off me but her grip is too tight.

Gale comes out of the crowd and grabs her crutches and picks her up before he pats me back and nudges me forward onto the stage, whispering, "Up you go, Rolo."

Despite the situation, I smile at the nickname. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember and he gave me that name after deciding that my name is just too long to say.

All too soon, I am standing on the stage next to Effie, looking over the while district. I spot my mother in the crowd, tear running silently down her face. My father isn't anywhere to be seen, since the whole district thinks that he is dead. Katniss is now standing with the Mellark's to the side, balancing carefully on one leg.

Effie's high pitch voice brings me out of my thoughts. "So then dear, District 12's very first volunteer, what's your name?"

"Rosemary Everdeen." I mutter in a monotone voice, already sick of her bubbly personality and horrid capitol accent.

"Oh." Effie gasps. "I thought you two were sisters. You to look so much alike."

We are sisters, I want to say but I don't think Katniss knows about me, judging from the confused facial expression. "You could say that." Is all I mutter in reply.

"Well, bravo! At least that's the spirit of the games. Let's give our very first volunteer of District 12 a round of applause!"

Effie's clapping echoes around the square as no one joins in with her. She clears her throat to try and get rid of the awkward silence.

"And now for the boys"

I barely have time to worry about anyone I know being reaped because Effie has already pulled out a slip of paper and is reading it out.

"David Cartwright!"

A short 15 year old begins to walk up to the stage. Judging from his blond hair and blue eyes, he's from town, meaning I don't really know him. I think his parents run the shoe shop.

Once he's on stage, we shake hands and are dragged into the justice building where we will be able to say our final goodbyes. Not that many people are going to visit me though.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while and that this chapter is really short. I'm planning a longer one soon. Also, watch out for the dyslexic spelling as the spell check is being a little dodgy. Until next time...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

**Rosemary's POV**

I sit on the plush sofa and wait for my visitors. Everything around me looks and most likely is really expensive. It disgusts me though. Even in poor District 12, they can afford luxuries for the justice building, yet everyone else, especially the Seam, has next to nothing.

My thoughts are interrupted by a peacekeeper slamming to door open and my mother walking towards me with open arms.

"YOU GOT THREE MINUTES!" he shouts as he closes the door.

Three minutes. That's not enough time. I don't plan on wasting those precious three minutes as I walk into my mother's open arms, burying my face into her shoulder and willing the tears not to come.

She pulls back and looks at me, her arms on my shoulders. I gaze into her grey eyes that are now puffy and red from crying. I can see the dried tear stains on her cheeks.

"That was a very brave thing you did there, volunteering. I just want you to know how proud I am of you. Not just me but your father too." She talks so quietly that her voice is barely over a whisper, but the sadness is still detectable in her tone. I will the tears not to come, in fear that the other tributes will label me a weak.

"I know." Is all I can think to say.

"I know you can win. I believe in you. We believe in you. Just try. Do it for us, for Katniss."

I just nod as she brings me into another hug. I can feel her body shake as she sobs; whispering about how much she loves me over and over again in my ear.

All too soon the peacekeeper comes back again and tares us apart, dragging my mother away from me and out the door. Just before the door is slammed shut, she shouts out an "I love you" and I am left in silence on my own again.

I wait on the sofa for them to collect for ready for the train.

The door suddenly bursts open and I startle where I am sat, looking over to the door I see the grumpy peacekeeper holding the door open, muttering once again that we have three minutes. Hobbling slowly through the door is Katniss. What is she doing here?

The peacekeeper is obviously getting bored holding the door and pushed Katniss the rest of the way in. She starts to fall, closing her eyes and preparing herself for the pain of hitting the floor. Before she can, I scramble over and catch her. I glare at the man for pushing her. He just chuckles to himself and reminds us once again that we have three minutes.

We are left, once again, in silence.

"Thanks," she mumbles. Then she thrusts her arm forward, holding out a small white paper bag. "I brought these for you. To say thanks for what you did."

I take the bags from her hands and look inside. I stifle a gasp as I see what it is. Chocolate chip cookies. A rare delicacy for pretty much everyone in the district. They are expensive. I hold out the bag for her, shaking my head. "I can't take these. They're too expensive."

"It's fine," she says. "Dad said I could give it to you. My brother Peeta is giving David some too. It's just a small thank you and a good lick gift."

Dad? So she knows? That I'm her sister? And who's Peeta?

"But I don't want to owe you." I say, still trying to put the bag back into her hands.

"You won't. It's like a present." She says, pushing the bag into my hands.

I sigh, giving in. She's too stubborn and we are wasting our three minutes. "Okay then. But I just wanted to ask, before I go, do you know who I am?"

From the confusion that sweeps across her face, I can tell she doesnt. This just confuses me even more.

"No, but I know that you last name is the same as mine used to be though."

"Used to be?" I am just getting more and more confused the longer this conversation goes on for.

"I was adopted. My last name now is Mellark, not Everdeen. I didn't really have a great experience as an Everdeen after my father died."

I no longer have a clue what's going on. I thought she knew dad was alive. Guess I was wrong then.

"Well, good luck in the arena. I know you can win. You seem stronger and healthier than other people I knew in the Seam. I know you can win this. Just grab a weapon and some survival gear and you'll probably be good." She says with a smile as she starts to walk towards the door.

I have a debate in my mind about if I should tell her or not. I think I should, just in case I don't make it out. It's going to be now or never.

"I just want to tell you why I volunteered for you. I'm yo-"I cut off by the peacekeeper once again barging into the room.

"Time's up." He says and grabs Katniss by the arm, dragging her out of the room.

She begins to struggle out of the man's strong grip to get back to me. I don't know if I should help or not. The peacekeeper lets out a sigh of frustration and Katniss slams one of her crutches down on his foot. Oh no. That was a bad idea.

I watch helplessly as the man pushes her to the ground and punches her in the face with great force. Her face instantly starts to swell and bruise as she struggles to get up. I try to go to her aid but another peacekeeper restrains me from leaving the room. All I can do is watch the scene unfold.

Effie lets out a shriek and rushes over to Katniss' side

"Why would you do such a thing?! Can't you see she is already hurt?! Not to mention she's so young!" she gasps. It ironic that she is worrying about Katniss now when she seemed so happy about her being a tribute.

By now, a young blond boy has come to her. That must be Peeta, he adopted brother. Effie is still shrieking at the peacekeeper.

"That's not my problem." He interrupts, "she attacked a peacekeeper. That's against the rules and would normal come with more severe punishments." He says these words so calmly it sends shivers down my back.

"She was only trying to talk to her friend for a little longer and I would have hardly called that an attack, if it were me!"

"But it wasnt, so it's none of your business." He sneers back. He turns to face Katniss who has just gotten to her feet with help from Peeta. Disgust takes over his features. "Get out of her, you little Seam rat. Run back to your pigsty of a home. And if I ever see you again, I will do much worse." He hissed in her face.

She nodded her head quickly, tears running down her face, and walked out of the justice building with help from both Peeta and her crutches.

I continued to struggle against the peacekeeper holding me back. I begin to shout for Katniss to come back but am interrupted but a blow to my stomach. I slide down to the floor clutching my stomach and gasping for air. I look up and see the same man who had hit Katniss staring down at me with beady eyes.

"I suggest you shut up, you Seam slut, or you'll get it worse than you little friend did." He talks with his deadly calm voice. I open my mouth to retort but he raises his hand and slaps me hard across my face. "I SAID SHUT IT!"

Effie looks over at the commotion and starts to shriek and make a fuss again. She helps me up off the floor and leads me away from the horrid man and towards the main entrance where Haymich and David are waiting for us. David had clearly been crying and Haymich is clearly drunk, no surprise there.

We are led into a car. I've never been in a car before. I try to block out Effie's garbling about my face being marred with bruises and try to enjoy the short car ride to the train station.

Photographers and news reporters surround us as we make our way to the train. I see my face on a screen and see that I appear almost bored. The bruise on my cheek stands out against my olive skin and my eyes are temporarily blinded by the flashes of cameras all around me.

Once on the train Effie gives us a tour. Everything in here looks even more expensive than in the justice building. After Effie shows me my room I cut the tour short, excusing myself as I slip into my room. I hear Effie clucking about my rudeness but decide to ignore her.

I throw myself onto my bed, not bothering to examine the room. Before I know it, my eyes close and I am drifting off to sleep, thoughts of today's events swirling round my mind.


End file.
